Kat Lynx
“''Kat happened.” -Anastasia King “You can thank one of your housemates for the glitter.” -Professor Quigley “Kat Lynx, I’d guess? A prank of sorts?” -Arabella Applebee “Lynx can show some manners surprisingly.” -Calypso Casseo “Well now I don’t even get the luxury of a good night’s sleep, given I’d be unconscious within 20 feet of a she-demon who I’m sure prefers me dead than alive.” -Anastasia King “Oh, I’m sorry Kat. Maybe my broken arm at the beginning of the year hinted at that maybe, just maybe people don’t touch me in a nice way. But I guess your naive bubblegum mind can’t comprehend that, huh? I hope you burn in Hell, you piece of human garbage.” -Connie Merritt “There's another Ravenclaw girl in our year.. She’s absolutely insufferable. We’ve had two serious confrontations and they both ended in a duel. She's one of the most disrespectful people I've ever met in my life and if she turned up missing in the Forbidden Forest I’d throw a party." -Mateo Chavez "Oh, her. Yeah, she's a handful. She coaxed me into a duel in the clock tower, then claimed I cheated when she was immobilized on the ground. I swear that hair of hers affects her brain." -Gale Forsyth “Kit isn’t that bad. She’s like me in that she can't control her temper sometimes, especially around Connie. She’s lovely, helped keep me level headed over the summer.” -Phoebe Casey “Perhaps you need to look at who you are friends with, for that woman over there is as slippery as snake.” -Orwell Galilei “Kat may not be my girlfriend, but she’s the best thing I've got right now and if you even try to come between that I won't hesitate to find you again and drive a wooden stake straight through you.” -Rook King “Kat is good at getting what she wants from people, she's very good at making allies.” -Felix Casey “She's a good student, even if she's a bit of a prankster.” -Professor Quigley Legend says that Kat is still in detention to this day. General Kat Lynx is an American witch currently a third year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Kat has a lithe build and is currently a little under the average height at 5’2” (she swears she's due for a growth spurt!). She has light blonde hair, which is usually dyed bubblegum pink. Most of the time she wears her long hair down, in soft curls that cascade down her back. If her hair isn't down, its worn up in a bun, or her trademark fun buns. Her eyes are a hazel that swirl green, gold and brown, often settling on a dark forest green color and twinkling with mischief. She has fair, pale skin and a distinct lack of freckles. Being somewhat vain, she takes great pride in her appearance. Her makeup is always immaculate, lips glossed, hair perfect. She dresses fashionably, usually found in a dress or blouse and skirt combination. Her personal style is very feminine, favoring pinks and sparkly things. She also has a silver charm bracelet that she constantly wears. She has an aversion to pants and won't wear them unless playing quidditch. Personality Self-confident, poised (sometimes), and extremely empathetic, Kat tends to live in the moment. Being a people person at heart, her self-esteem is tied to the quality of her relationships; she has deep seated insecurities that she takes great care to hide. Despite her best intentions, Kat has a mischievous streak, a way of finding trouble (or perhaps it finds her...), and a bit of a mean girl side. She’s always down for an adventure, and due to her stubborn nature, isn’t one to back down from a challenge or fight, verbal or otherwise. As far as school goes, academics come easily to her and she soaks up knowledge. She’s clever and witty, although she doesn’t always put it to good use, often employing it for snappy comebacks. She has a tendency to rush into things, making rash decisions and acting brashly. Background Kat is descended from a pureblood British family (the Burtons) who split in half when Grindelwald rose to power, one twin brother whisking his family off to America while the other stayed firmly rooted in England. The Burtons are a traditionally dark, pureblood family with Slytherin tendencies. Her mother, Stella Lynx née Burton, is thusly a pureblood witch, sorted into Thunderbird at Ilvermorny. Her father, Beau Lynx, is a muggle from the South. To escape her controlling family and an arranged marriage, Stella ran away from home and hid in the muggle world. There she met Beau, a charming military man, and a true gentlman. He swept her off of her feet and they married before she revealed the Wizarding world to him. This act of rebellion led to Stella becoming disowned, with the Burtons wanting nothing to do with her or her family and the British Burtons too far away to care. Kat has two younger brothers, Jasper (Jay) and Leonardo (Leo), who are both wizards. Due to Beau's military career, the five of them moved all around the US, never living anywhere for more than a few years. When Kat was 10, the family was stationed overseas, in England. Her life turned upside down, she lost all hope of ever going to Ilvermorny (where she would have been a Pukwudgie). Her life changed again, for the better, when her Hogwarts letter arrived. Kat has always had a difficult relationship with her mother- the two are constantly at each other's throats. Stella's expectations for her daughter are too high and Kat is stubborn. Like mother, like daughter. She used to be super close with her dad, often confiding in him. But ever since a particularly violent outburst of accidental magic, where she saw fear flash in his eyes, their relationship hasn't been the same. Since then, Kat has distanced herself from her father to the point of vilifying him. She's convinced herself that he, like the other muggles in her past experiences, fears her magic and therefore he fears her and doesn't understand her. It isn't sound logic, but she's young. She has a much better relationship with her two younger brothers, but, while Jay and Leo adore their older sister, she has a bad tendency to drag them into her schemes and thus into trouble. '''FIRST YEAR' Kat was a bit of a troublemaker her first year.. She received her first detention during summer camp for fist fighting with Connie. Her second detention was not far behind, occurring when Kat and Phoebe convinced Evan, Rook, and Tom to follow one of the professors and a giant acromantula into the Forbidden Forest. They didn't get very far but the group bonded, quickly becoming friends. Rook and Kat also became fast friends during summer camp, bonding over swimming in the chilly waters of the Black Lake and splashing Devin and Lucy (which resulted in Kat and Rook having their beds filled with water balloons as payback). Still during summer camp, Kat and Rook went on an adventure in the Black Lake (literally- they swam down to a door on the floor of the lake). When faced with an enemy and nowhere to go, Kat, noticing the strange quality of the wall, asked Rook if he trusted her, took his hand and ran the two of them full speed into the wall. But it worked! The wall tumbling down and water rushed in and swept the monster away. After solving a puzzle, the two of them won a little extra spending money. Kat immediately spent most of her galleons on a new broom- a Firebolt Supreme that she attempted to sneak into school. Sadly, she was caught and the broom confiscated, given back to her at the end of the year. After learning Colovaria at camp and using it to turn her hair pink, the effect unfortunately only temporarily, Kat decided that she rather liked it that way. As soon as she was able to she enlisted help to dye her hair. After a near hatstall between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Kat was sorted into Ravenclaw where she quickly befriended Sheng and Arabella. Sheng, being the great friend that she is, lets Kat copy her notes (because taking notes is the worst) and they often do their homework together. For the Halloween dance, she convinced Rook and Ara to help her perform a prank. They spiked the punch with Pompion Potion (temporarily turning heads into pumpkins) and made contraptions above the doors that dumped glitter on unsuspecting victims (thus beginning Kat's great love affair with glitter). It was due to this prank that Kat met Jess, who would soon become Kat's partner in crime for future endeavors. Notably, Kat and Felix became friends after she asked him to create a diversion in the Great Hall when Rook started having a vision. Kat and Gale got off to a rough start (but who didn't with Gale) which eventually led to her enlisting Felix's help to sneak her into the Slytherin common room to prank him and Jun. They dumped frogs in their beds along with stinky swamp water and worms. Kat, of course, in true Kat fashion left a note calling Gale "frog face" and declaring them "even" so that he would know it was her. She got in a lot of trouble for this prank (it was worth it). Kat and Mateo became instant enemies, with the boy taking a dislike to her and every single one of their meetings devolving into a duel. On one such occasion they were caught dueling in the library by the Defense professor. They both received detention, to be completed together, with the professor supervising, but due to their inability to get along their detention was extended, dragging on for months. Eventually Kat and Mateo learned to shut their mouths, resorting to shooting silent glares across the room and making faces at one another. Kat and Jess started the Prank Club- a two person "club", the name loosely deriving from Fight Club. Prank Club Rules: 1. Don’t talk about prank club 2. Take the fall yourself if you can, never tell on your partner 3. Don’t get caught 4. A partner in crime can only be a partner in crime if they are willing. 5. We don’t hurt people. Confuse don’t abuse. Together, the two performed a couple of notable pranks. One where they caught and petrified a couple of gnomes (Jess being older and knowing more spells had it benefits) releasing them into the Defense professor's office to wreak havoc once awakened. Another prank, referred to as the infamous "Cake Heist", started off as an innocent prank with the intent to make Professor Mallory's office sparkle. Jess, however, was unable to obtain glitter (which is not a problem Kat ever has) and instead showed up with pepper. The two geniuses that they are decided to mix the glitter and pepper together and coated the room in the mixture, sneezing all the way. Jess also Tingerused the walls and floor to sparkle like the night sky. During this prank, they spotted a delicious looking chocolate cake, stole it, and ransomed it. Their demands were simple. They wanted Professor Mallory to teach his classes dressed as if he were about to go to the beach- swim trunks, a Hawaiian print shirt, flippers, goggles and a snorkel. As the professor did not meet their demands in time, they created an elaborate hoax where they threatened to drop the cake off of the tower. In actuality, Jess transfigured a decoy while Kat delivered the cake, unharmed, to the professor's office. Kat proceeded to stake out the office, nearly getting caught in the process. She did lose a pair of Extendable Ears, leaving them behind when she fled the scene. Professor Mallory later returned the ears, much to Kat's delight. Other notable happenings during first year include Kat and Rook's first kiss up in the divination tower, Kat teaching Sheng how to kiss (you're welcome Gale), and Phoebe coming out to Kat as a werewolf (during which, Phoebe was being self-deprecating and Kat was having none of it). Kat told her that she doesn't care that she's a werewolf, she's still her friend, and proceeded to kiss her. She also vowed to never let her friend spend the full moons alone again. First year wrapped up with an adventure into the Forbidden Forest with Phoebe, Evan, and Oswald. The group foolishly followed a will-o-wisp to a fairy ring. Then, intoxicated by fairy dust, the group jumped through the ring and into the fairy realm. While there, they accumulated debts to the trickster fairies and Kat was coerced into becoming a fairy. The ceremony was thankfully sabotaged by Phoebe, leading to Kat becoming a part fairy of sorts, forced to serve the fairies and occasionally return to the ring in a sort of Hades and Persephone situation. She spent most of the summer with friends, avoiding her mother after being forced to dye her hair back to blonde. This led to her not seeing much of her brothers, who have gotten even closer to one another in her absence. Kat would argue that her friends really needed her, especially with Phoebe haven accidentally turned someone due to her birth father's interventions. Also over the summer, Kat went into a pet store with the intentions of getting an owl and came out with a pet raven. She named him Poe and started teaching him how to talk, the bird quickly picking it up. SECOND YEAR THIRD YEAR Recently, her family was stationed in Japan, set to move the summer between her second and third year. To avoid being forced to leave Hogwarts, Kat ran to Vera Burton seeking asylum. She has now been officially adopted into the family, a plausible story given to assuage any questions and hide the existence of her muggle father. As far as pets go, she has a black raven named Poe and a small half-kneazle black cat, with yellow-green eyes, named Pluto. Image Gallery Image:Unnamed.jpg|Kat- drawn by Mio Image:Unnamed_(1).jpg|Kat commission by Giurin Image:Unnamed_(2).jpg|Kat- drawn by Mio Image:Unnamed_(3).jpg|Kat and Phoebe Image:Unnamed_(5).jpg|Kat- graphic art done by Sheng Image:Unnamed6.jpg|Kat and Mateo fighting with Ara stuck in the middle by Ara Image:Unnamed7.jpg|Kat- drawn by Jin Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Students Category:Class of 2028 Category:Characters Category:Half-bloods